Something 'Bout Love
by FuTuRe-AniMaToR
Summary: Neville and Luna one-shot! What should've happened in the movie! I'm considering this for a contest! Let me know how you like it!


**This is my story about Neville and Luna and what could've happened when the camera was on Harry. It's based off the song "Something 'Bout Love" by David Archuleta…hope you like it! The **_**italics**_** are the lyrics. If you've never heard the song, listen to it! It's not depressing, it's very up beat and I can picture Neville running around like a mad man while this song is playing. Enjoy!**

"Avada Kedavra!" Neville heard someone shout not to far from him. Oh no, he thought, where is she?

The inevitable 'she' that he was referring too was Luna. She was off fighting God knows where in this war.

Neville's mind raced back to just one week before when it had been him…and Luna…all alone in the Room of Requirement.

*Flashback*

"Ow!" Neville yelled but Luna didn't seem startled as she wiped his face with a cold rag.

"You've really hurt yourself now" she said in her beautifully dreamy voice.

"Yeah but, I asked for it" Neville smiled.

"You don't have to be so brave all the time," Luna said softly.

"I have to be…for the ones who are scared they won't return home." Neville looked at her with soft, compassionate eyes and held her hand in his. "You were taken, I…I mean WE, almost lost you" he blushed.

"I can take care of myself, but I appreciate the concern" she smiled as she turned to leave, but stopped and said "I've never had a boy worry about my safety."

Neville came back to the present as his last moment alone with Luna faded away. He remembered the look she'd had on her face, it was a look of pure bravery with a hint of scared.

Luna had turned his life around this semester at Hogwarts. He had developed feelings that he'd never had with any other girl. She would make his brain go all fuzzy whenever she was in his view, although, knowing Luna, she would probably blame the wrackspurts.

Neville had been wanting to ask her out all year, but when she never came back after holiday, he'd lost all hope in becoming someone special in Luna's life.

He hadn't cared how ridiculous he probably looked to the others when Luna first showed up through the passage from Aberforth's place. Neville had been the first to greet her with a big hug that lifted her feet off the ground.

_Every night it's all the same_

_You're frozen by the phone_

_You wait_

_Something's changed_

Neville thought, so many times to try to be alone with her but, as most people who knew Luna at all, that was a harder task to come by. He didn't want this war ending what could possibly happen between them. Neville regretted not asking her out years ago, when he had first met her, with her lion head/hat she had worn to a Quidditch match.

_You blame yourself everyday_

_You do it again_

_Every night_

He needed to find her…now! Before it was too late.

_There's something bout love _

_That breaks your heart_

_Sets you free_

_There's something bout love _

_That tears you up_

_You still believe_

Neville took off running, avoiding curses flying all around him.

_When the world falls down like rain_

_It'll bring you to your knees_

_Something bout love _

_That breaks your heart_

_But don't give up_

_There's something bout love_

Hogwarts was slowly but surely coming down on the fight. All he needed to locate was the little blonde girl that had changed his view of the world, and was slowly becoming his entire world.

_When you were young _

_Scared in the night_

_Waiting for love to come along_

_And make it right_

He couldn't lose the one person that believed in him. Luna had made this war worth winning because he knew; he had someone to fight for. Someone to come home too.

_Your day will come _

_The past is gone_

_To take your time_

Neville stopped running when he heard Ginny scream from across the great hall "Luna!"

_Live and let live…_

_There's something bout love _

_That breaks your heart_

_Sets you free_

_There's something bout love _

_That tears you up_

_You still believe_

_When the world falls down like rain_

_It'll bring you to your knees_

_Something bout love _

_That breaks your heart_

_But don't give up_

_There's something bout love_

Neville saw Luna fall to the ground. His stomach dropped until he saw Ginny help her up. Oh, she's alive, thank goodness, Neville thought as he let out a heavy sigh.

"Luna!" Neville yelled, even though he was horse. He saw Luna jump up and stun one of the Carrows. "That's my girl," he whispered to himself as he ran towards her.

_Don't fight_

_Don't hid those stars in your eyes_

_Let 'em shout tonight_

_Let 'em shout tonight_

"Neville watch out" he heard Ginny yell as he missed Bellatrix's killing curse by an inch.

_Hang on hang in_

_For the ride of your life_

_It's gonna be alright_

"Luna" he said grasping her by the shoulders.

"Yes Neville?" she asked as though there was nothing going on around them. Neville thought she looked relieved to see him.

"I've got it hot for you" he said, grinning. He could've sworn he saw Ginny's jaw drop out of the corner of his eye.

"Well you're all sweaty," she said wiping his face with her hand.

"No, I mean…I love you Luna."

_Hold on tight…_

Before Luna could do so much as smile, Neville pulled her lips to his and kissed her. To Neville's surprise, she returned it with the same enthusiasm he'd started with.

_There's something bout love_

_That breaks your heart_

Neville reluctantly pulled back and looked down at the beautiful girl in his arms, and smiled. "Sorry it took me so long to say so."

_There's something bout love_

_That breaks your heart_

_Sets you free_

_There's something bout love_

_That tears you up _

_You still believe_

"Better late then never" Luna said smiling "I never knew" she looked deep into his eyes.

_When the world falls down like rain_

_It'll bring you to your knees_

"Yeah well I'm not known for my timing" Neville chuckled "but it's how I feel."

"Good thing I feel the same" Luna said, standing on her tip toes to kiss Neville's cheek, then whispering in his ear, "Now then, let's win this war."

_Something bout love_

_That breaks your heart _

_But don't give up_

_There's something bout love_

And in those last moments fighting against Voldemort, Neville knew that this thing between them was only the beginning.


End file.
